Laser Bean
Laser Bean is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that is obtained in Far Future. It shoots lasers which hit every zombie in the lane, but does the same damage/firing speed as the Cabbage-pult. Compared to Bloomerang, Laser Bean is much better because it can hit everything in its row, while Bloomerang only can hit three zombies at a time. Its attack can also penetrate through zombies, much like the Fume-shroom but with longer range and slower firing rate. Almanac Entry Laser Beans fire down a lane, hitting all zombies ahead of it. Range: All zombies in a lane After a laser eye surgery had gone horribly right, Laser Bean gained a sense of purpose and a new-found affinity for competitive staring contests. Overview It deals 2 normal damage shots per beam. Laser Bean shoots a little bit faster than the Cabbage-pult, but also a bit slower than the Bloomerang and takes six bites to be eaten. Plant Food Upgrade When Plant Food is given, the Laser Bean fires a very powerful laser throughout the row, dealing 90 HP of damage. Strategy In levels with very high zombie concentrations, such as in the later levels of most Endless Zones, Laser Bean's ability to hit every zombie in a lane makes it one of the best area of effect plants in the game. Capable of ignoring more than the Shield Zombie's shield, the Laser Bean makes an excellent plant to use during Ancient Egypt as its beams ignore graves entirely, reducing the issue of graves to merely taking up places to plant. If used with Winter Melons, Laser Beans will be close to impossible to stop. However, the Laser Bean's main disadvantage is the fact it cannot take out lone zombies, especially Buckethead Zombies, meaning effective use of the Laser Bean requires more than one column of Laser Beans, or combinations with Repeaters or other plants. The Plant Food ability can simulate a Jalapeno. However, it suffers from only attacking one lane, completely ignoring the nearby lanes. This gives it limited use against attacking multiple lanes, such as when a group of Gargantuars are nearing defenses, however, unlike the Jalapeno it can kill airbone imps. The Plant Food ability is also very comparable to Citron's ability, except it is more ideal for crowd control as the ability does not stop at zombies which can take more than one instant kill's worth of damage. Gallery Laser Bea.png|HD Laser Bean LazorBeen.png|Another HD Laser Bean Laser Bean Seed Packet.PNG|Seed Packet (without sun cost) Imitater Laser Bean.PNG|Laser Bean's Imitater Seed Packet Laserboost.jpg|Laser Bean's boost packet Laser_Bean_Costume.png|Laser Bean costume (superhero cape) lasor bean costume.PNG|Two Laser Beans with costume firing. Laser Bean Party Promo.PNG|Piñata Party promo with Laser Bean Piñata Party with Laser Bean.jpg HD-Frontend 2014-03-20 19-12-28-561.jpg HD-Frontend 2014-03-20 19-12-20-151.jpg HD-Frontend 2014-03-20 19-11-47-959.jpg HD-Frontend 2014-03-20 19-11-17-508.jpg Screenshot far future.PNG|Laser Bean in Far Future PVZIAT Laser Bean Watered.gif|Laser Bean being watered in the Zen Garden. (Animated) PVZIAT Laser Bean Watered Costume.gif|Laser Bean with costume being watered in the Zen Garden. (Animated) LaserBeanFacebookpost.jpg|An image of Laser Bean with a Future Zombie posted in the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook. 11111Laser Bean in trailer.PNG|Laser Bean in Far Future trailer. LASER BEAN HIEROGLYPH.png|Laser Bean Hieroglyph. Trivia *Laser Bean blinks twice before shooting a laser. *Laser Bean is a portmanteau of “laser beam” and “bean”. *In the Far Future Piñata Parties, the Laser Bean shoots faster before the release of the area, and its Plant Food effect did less damage to all zombies (30 damage) in the row (for example, it could not kill a full-health Buckethead Zombie). In the 2.1 version and above, however, Laser Bean's firing speed had been reduced to half speed, but the damage was doubled, and its Plant Food ability is now equal in power to an instant kill, similar to the Jalapeno, but only in front. *When watering it in the Zen Garden, the Laser Bean looks like it only has a row of teeth in the upper part of its mouth. However, when the Plant Food upgrade is used, two rows of teeth can be seen. *Strangely, it fires laser with its eyes, but when given Plant Food, it shoots a laser with its mouth. *The Laser Bean, Spring Bean, and Chili Bean are the only beans in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. These three beans, along with Coffee Bean, are the only beans in the entire'' Plants vs. Zombies'' series. *Also, the Laser Bean is also the only bean in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that does not cost 50 sun. *Despite having red irises, the Laser Bean shoots light blue lasers. *Its stem loosely resembles a railgun. *Its Plant Food ability is likely to be a parody to the Shoop Da Whoop meme, from Dragon Ball Z. **It also resembles one of Dr. Zomboss's attacks in the Nintendo DS-exclusive minigame Air Raid from the original game. *Laser Bean is the only hitscan plant in the entire Plants vs. Zombies series. *The Laser Beans costume is a reference to Superman as they both shoot lasers out of their eyes. ** Another reference is that the Laser Bean "flies" when it uses Plant Food. * Laser Bean can be seen as a hieroglyph this video. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Far Future Obtained Plants Category:Far Future Category:Fast Recharge Plants